Love Conqures Everything
by Elvish-Princess16
Summary: Hermione and Draco have hidden feelings. Hermione already has someone, but will he get in the way of getting to know Draco better?
1. The Proposal

Love Conquers Everything  
  
The Proposal  
  
Hermione was sitting in the main room of the Head Boy/Girl room reading in front of the fire. When Draco walked in, Hermione didn't even look up. This had been going on for a while now. Draco would stare at her when he was doing his homework and then when she walked from the commons to her bedroom.  
"MALFOY! Quit staring at me!" Hermione yelled at him.  
"Hermione. What ever do you mean?" Draco said innocently.  
"I mean, stop staring at me please.wait, why are you being so nice to me?" Hermione questioned.  
"Don't pretend that this little war hasn't been going through this for at least 2 months now. I stare at you then you stare at me. Off and on again. I think I have a soft spot for you." Draco drawled.  
"A SOFT SPOT!" She laughed. "A Malfoy. Are you sure you're feeling okay? I mean Malfoys are never supposed to have feelings for mud- muggle- borns. If Lucius found out that you have the hots for me, I don't think he would appreciate it."  
"I don't have the "hots" for you. I like you're...figure. You might not have noticed but, you have grown into quite the fox. Slytherin guys have pictures of you they jerk off to. I know I have quite a few. Anyway. I would be honoured if you would accompany myself to Hogsmeade tomorrow, which is if no one has asked you yet."  
"Oh, Malfoy. Such the charmer! Playing the gentlemen card just so you can get in my pants, huh? Yeah I think that fits you."  
"Hermione, why would you think that?"  
  
"I think that because you've slept with just about every girl that was willing to, in the school. To you, I'm just another sex toy! I mean nothing to you!!!" Hermione felt her anger rising.  
"Hermione, I don't feel like that. It's different with you. When I'm with you, I feel strange. I love it. It feels like a tingling sensation throughout my whole body. It feels fucking wonderful!"  
"I think you're lying. That can't be true. You're a MALFOY! It's unthinkable!"  
"But, Hermione. I'm not lying. I really want to be with you! If you don't believe me, then sod off! But keep in mind, if you do, you're making a big mistake Granger."  
Draco started to head toward his bedroom.  
"Draco?"  
  
He stopped. "Yes Hermione?"  
"I would love to accompany you to Hogsmeade on Saturday. Just don't tell anyone. We can surprise everyone this weekend.  
"Oh, Hermione! Trust me, you won't regret tomorrow. I'll be on my best behavior. I won't talk to anyone other than you as long as you do the same."  
Draco turned to walk out the door when he heard Hermione starting to speak.  
"Malfoy, I hear talk you can kiss."  
  
"Your point Granger?"  
  
"Want to seal the deal with a kiss?"  
"I'm game."  
Hermione walked casually over to Draco. He pulled her closer to him. Their lips met in a fiery kiss that seemed like it lasted forever. Remember:  
  
A peach is a peach.  
A plum is a plum.  
A kiss isn't a kiss without some tongue.  
So.  
Close your eyes.  
Open your mouth and give your tongue some exercise.  
  
And that's what happened. 


	2. Prep Talks and Real Feelings

Prep Talks and Real Feelings  
  
Hermione woke up Saturday morning craving chocolate. It was like someone was reading her mind because just at that moment Hedwig flew in her window. Attached to her talons was a package in one and a note in the other. She quickly got them of Hedwig. The note read:  
  
Hermione,  
  
I would be honoured if you would accompany me to Hogsmeade this afternoon.  
Sincerely,  
Harry  
  
'Damn!' She thought. 'I'm already going with Draco. How could I break it to him gently?' Hermione decided before she wrote him back, she'd open the gift. She slowly unwrapped the brown paper. When she saw the gift, she squealed.  
"OH MY GOD!" She screamed this so loud that Draco rushed through the door in nothing but silvery-green boxers made of a chiffon-satin mix.  
"HERMIONE! What's wrong?"  
"Oh. Draco. I'm sorry. A gift."  
"From?" He seemed interested, walked over and sat on her red and gold satin bed. Draco read Harry's note.  
"So I guess that's it then? You're going with Potter to Hogsmeade? I knew it was too good to be true!"  
"Draco. I told you. I'd go with you didn't I? So, I'm going with you. You need to learn something about me. I never break a promise honey."  
"Honey?" Draco questioned.  
"Oh Draco! Don't make a big deal out of it. I call everyone honey!"  
"Really? I've never heard you call Potter or Weasel honey."  
"Well.........I have!"  
At this point, Draco was so close to Hermione that she felt safe. It felt weird to her. She, Hermione Alexsandra Granger, felt safe next to a Malfoy. His breath whispered across her cheek.  
She turned to face him and their lips met in another fiery kiss. Only this time his arms snaked around her waist and pulled her onto him. She climbed on him willingly. She then broke the kiss and pushed him down on the bed. Draco seemed to be getting excited here. Hermione could tell. She decided to let him do some of the work here. Hermione got off of him and before he left, gave him one quick gentle kiss.  
"Next time I see you, we'll be at Hogsmeade. Why don't we meet at the Three Broomsticks?"  
"Ok, look for me. I'll be somewhere near the back." He turned to leave her.  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes honey?" He smirked.  
"...........Oh. Nevermind."  
"Ok? See you later baby."  
"BYE!"  
It's not that she wanted him to leave. It's just that she didn't want him calling her baby. Especially with the window open! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry and Ron were standing right underneath Hermione's window when she and Draco were talking.  
"Ron! Did you hear something?" Harry asked.  
"No. Not at all."  
"Oh, ok then!"  
Harry and Ron went onto meet Lavender and Parvati. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As soon as Draco left Hermione started to rummage through her clothes. She finally settled on a black mini skirt with a green v-neck. Only about an hour left. She got her wand out and quickly turned her waist- length caramel brown hair to curly fiery red. Only 30 more minutes. She applied make-up and threw on her black velvet robe. 'Damn! I didn't write Harry a response!' So she broke out the paper, ink and quills.  
  
Harry,  
  
I'm sorry. I already have a date. I'm still your girl right?  
Love ya!  
Hermione  
  
She sent the note off with her new owl, Ares, and left. She was down with the other students waiting for the carriages in a matter of minutes. She was to share a carriage with Lavender and Parvati. In fact she was kind of anxious to see who they had brought with them.  
"Hermione!" Lavender and Parvati yelled together.  
"Girls! Where are your dates?"  
"We know where ours are. Where is your guy? Just to make sure you actually HAVE a date."  
"You will see him soon enough."  
"Well my date is........Harry!" Lavender giggled.  
"Mine is Ron." Parvati shook with laughter.  
Hermione just stood there. Obviously either seriously amused or slightly shocked.  
"Harry, I can see. But............Ron? EWWW!!!"  
"Why 'EWWW' Hermione? They're your best friends."  
"Yes. That is precisely why I would never go out with them. They are like my brothers!" Hermione sees the looks on her friends' faces and says, "They're standing right behind me aren't they?"  
"Yeah." Lavender and Parvati say in sync. Hermione turned around slowly to face her two best friends. They didn't look too pleased to see her in this mood and outfit.  
"I'm glad to know what you really feel Hermione. Glad to know how we stand in your life." Ron said without feeling.  
Hermione couldn't look right at him or Harry. Instead she was looking over their shoulders at Fred and George. They had been held back their seventh year because they didn't pass their N.E.W.T.S. She realized they were looking her up and down. She felt bad about what she had said and now she had to ride with them to Hogsmeade and see them face Draco. She couldn't bear that pain. 


End file.
